SPADA
by ahza77
Summary: - NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA DE OTRA A MI ME GUSTA KAI-,- PERO EL NUNCA SERA DE NUESTRO NIVEL,SOLO POR QUE ES ADOPTADO POR ESO ES RICO, PERO NO-,- NADA EL ME GUSTA Y PUNTO- (YAOI)
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡S.P.A.D.A!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: NO SOMOS IGUALES

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_la unión es amistad, la unión es amor"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Otra linda historia espero les guste, y se lo dedico a Kokoro ya que se lo prometí ase una sem y como les he dicho he estado ocupada, si quieren que actualice alguna historia mantenme r/r y díganme cual, mil besos y disfruten la historia.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Esa mañana resulto ser hermosa, los pájaros cantaban, y los humanos no existían, la vida se convirtió después del 3250 en una época hermosa, gracias a los humanos, los animales se salvaron de la destrucción y estos mutaron continuamente asta parecer un humano, pero bien definidos sus rasgos animales, el planeta que colonizaron le llamaron S.P.A.D.A, en el se crearon tanto gatos, como perros, aves, peces, todos divididos por su ecosistema, pero ya dejando este punto aparte, pero ahí un chico en especial, que no cree que debería haber un limite para la amistad, y este tratas de razonarlo con sus amigos, los cuales caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela

vamos, no sean amargados y vamos a jugar con los peces- decía animadamente un gato moreno

no seas tonto, no debes de socializar con ese tipo de especia- decía su amigo castaño

YA...vamos por favor- trataba de persuadirles de una u otra manera, pero al caminar de espaldas no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba un chico, y PLAAAASSSSS, chocaron y cayeron al piso, al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta de que era un gato muy guapo

Lo siento no me fije, perdóname- decía el gatito moreno, por su parte el otro chico solo lo miraba con ojos fríos- por favor no te enojes- pero el otro chico se levanto y salio de ese lugar, el cual parte estaba en verdad sonrojado y no quería que el moreno lo viera y decidió huir

No te juntes con ese tipo de gatos, ellos no son de nuestro nivel- le dijo el chico pelirrojo a su amigo moreno

Pero por que si el es un gato-

Por que el no es puro, es un gato vulgar- los dos chicos contemplaron el leve sonrojo que el moreno había adquirido después de haber chocado con el sangre sucia

No me importa, me voy , nos vemos después chicos- antes de irse el chico pelirrojo le tomo de la mano

Espera Takao, quiero hablar contigo en privado- pero el moreno quería alcanzar al chico misterioso

Eso puede esperar, te veo a la hora de la comida- se soltó del agarre y salio disparado en la dirección que había tomado el gato misterioso

A quien buscas- dijo una voz fría y sensual, el moreno se giro y encontró al bicolor

Pues te buscaba a ti- dijo sonrojado el moreno

Deberías hacerle caso a tus lame botas y no acercarte a mi- el moreno le miro sorprendido

Por que no me puedo acercar a ti?- dijo como berrinche Takao

Por que no soy puro y tu si lo eres, además de que soy muy malo- dijo ante la vista atónita del moreno, el cual después de varios segundos se comenzó a reír

Jajajaja(imagínense la risa de Yoh asakusa)- el ruso se le quedo viendo con asombro

De que tanto te ríes moreno- se le acerco el bicolor al moreno

Pero si no me importa esas tonterías, ¿a ti si?- el ruso se le acerco tanto que pudo distinguir el sonrojo que este poseía

Claro que no me importa, tengo mi pandilla de diferente especies, que ¿acaso quieres entrar?- le dijo melosamente el bicolor, el moreno comenzó a emocionarse demasiado, ya que su colita se meneaba como la de un perro emocionado

Claro me encantaría, si, si,- el ruso le tomo del rostro y se lo acaricio, Takao se sonrojo y dejo que el gato frente a el le diera esas caricias, se apoyo en la mano de este y se dejo llevar

Eres muy lindo, ¿lo sabias?- le dijo el bicolor

Tu también eres hermoso- el bicolor se le acerco y le rozo los delicados labios que jamás en la vida habían probado otros, el bicolor presiono sus labios contra los del moreno, Takao se payo mas en el beso dejándose arrastrar por tan exquisita sensación, pero de repente una voz le saco de esa posición

SEÑORES, NO ES LUGAR PARA HACER ESAS COSAS- pero al ver quien era, el señor se embobo

Lo siento Aminama- le dijo alegre el moreno

Lo siento director- dijo el bicolor

Señor Takao, ¿Qué esta haciendo, con el señor Kai?- los dos chicos le sonrieron, y después se alejaron sin antes no despedirse

No se lo digas a papa, si no me enojare Aminama- el director del colegio se le quedo viendo atónito, ya que conocía a los dos chicos y que los dos tenían familias muy poderosas, aun que uno de ellos era adoptado, mantenía respeto a los dos, el moreno llevo de la mano de Kai, asta un pequeño cuarto

Viste la cara que puso Aminama, nunca le dirá a papa, por que yo le gusto- el chico bicolor se le quedo viendo

El directo, ¿LE GUSTAS AL DIRECTO, EL TIENE COMO 30 AÑOS- le dijo el bicolor sorprendido

Si pero es muy guapo, lo descubrí un día que nos visito, el se me acerco cuando mi papa salio y me beso, me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero yo le dije que a mi no-

¿El que hizo después?-

Pues nada, solo que trata de conquistarme con regalos, sabe que yo soy muy lindo t me quiere demasiado-

Y que aras-

Nada el no me gusta, a mi me gustan los retos-

¿Cómo cuales?- el ruso lo miro con ojos melosos

pues chicos fríos y que no repudien a los de otras especies-

algo así como...- antes de terminar el moreno le beso los labios

como tu...- termino el moreno y volvió a besar los labios carnosos frente a el, después de varios minutos en el beso, los dos chicos se miraron largamente

entonces, tenemos una cita- le dijo el bicolor mientras le acariciaba

¿una cita?-

si vas a conocer a mi banda, esta noche- el moreno se alegro muchísimo y se aventó a los brazos del bicolor, causando que cayeran los dos al piso, pero al hacer eso llamaron la atención de un chico que pasaba por ahí, abrió la puerta y los encontró en una pose comprometedora, era Tala su amigo pelirrojo

este....hola Tala- miro al bicolor con odio, sujeto la mano del moreno y lo arrastro fuera

nos vemos en la noche Kai- le dijo antes de que ya no se pudieran ver, el pelirrojo lo llevo asta una aula vacía y le acorralo contarla puerta- no te enojes tanto Tala-

como quieres que no me enoje, si yo te amo- el moreno se sorprendió que su mejor amigo, lo amara, ahora que aria, si el amaba al bicolor.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Aquí termina esta historia mil besos y espero que los pique por que el siguiente capi saldrán Max y Reí y verán que animal les toco ser, mil besos y los espero en el siguiente capitulo, manden r/r si les gusto.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. Todos sentimos amor::

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**¡¡¡S.P.A.D.A!!!!**

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Segundo capitulo: todos sentimos amor

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"_sueños rotos, nuevos rostros"_

_-Ahza777._

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

aquí estoy nuevamente espero que les guste el segundo capitulo de esta historia, no he tenido mucho tiempo, con lo de la pagina y la organización de los regalos que les daré, pues no me a quedado mucho, espero pronto traerles mas capis e historias, un beso y disfrútenla, felicitaciones a Oro por sus exámenes, Kokoro, Teresita y a  nancy  Hiwatari y a Cristal Kinomiya.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Era un día fuera de los común el moreno había conocido a un chico único y que le gustaba como a ningún otro, pero ahora uno de sus mejores amigos le decía que le amaba

no...no...que bromista eres Tala...jajaja...- el moreno trato de safarse pero el pelirrojo le sujeto con mas fuerza

no es ninguna maldita broma, te amo...- el moreno sostenía su sonrisa forzada, y esto molestaba al pelirrojo que se pegaba mas a su cuerpo, mientras acercaba sus labios peligrosamente al moreno

déjame ya...Tala me molestare contigo si no lo haces- Tala le miro con mas enojo y aprisiono sus labios con los de Takao, el moreno se quedo sorprendido ante el acto, pero tomo todo el coraje que tenia y soltó sus manos del agarre, separándose y dándole una fuerte cachetada al pelirrojo, con lagrimas en los ojos el moreno hablo

¡¡¡que malo eres Tala...yo pensé que si me quería y que jamás me tratarías de hacer algo así...sniif...que malos eres...wuuuaaaa...- el moreno lloraba desconsoladamente frente al pelirrojo y este sintió un gran dolor en el pecho

lo siento...lo siento mucho Takao...- el moreno le miro con enojo

no, yo te pedí que me soltaras y tu no lo hiciste, te odio Tala- el moreno salio corriendo lejos del pelirrojo abatido, los pasillos parecían tan pequeños y vacíos que cuando por fin encontró a una persona, esta resulto ser Kai que le miraba con preocupación, el moreno se abrazo del mestizo y lloro en sus calidos brazos, el pelirrojo que le había seguido sintió unos terribles celos

me las pagaras maldito mestizo- dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir de la hermosa escena que compartían el ruso y el moreno, el ruso llevo a Takao a una parte mas privada, donde los dos se besaban tierna y dulcemente, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente, en aquel salón vació se demostraban que el amor a primera vista existía y que ellos era una prueba viviente de ello, el moreno se sentó encima de las piernas del ruso para poder besarlo mejor, mientras le acariciaba el pecho firme

Kai...ahhh...te quiero muchísimo- el ruso le detuvo y le abrazo con dulzura

Yo también te quiero Takao...- el moreno se dejo descansar en ese cuerpo calido solo para el, en eso un sonido muy particular y conocido, les aviso que las clases habían terminado

¿quieres ir a comer?- el moreno se ruborizo y asinti

solo deja llamo a mi papa, no quiero que se preocupe envano- el mestizo asintió, mientras veía que el moreno sacaba su pequeño celular de una de su bolsas de su chaqueta- Hola papi-

_hola mi amor, ya vienes o quieres que valla por ti- _

no es eso papi, solo te aviso que tendré una cita y que no llegare a comer-

_quien es el maldito que...-_

yo también te quiero nos vemos papi- le colgó el moreno y miro con ojos ronroneates al ruso frente a el- vamos pues, pero antes- y le dio un apasionado beso antes de levantarse

si vamos- dijo algo sonrojado el ruso ante el acto del moreno, al salir se dieron cuenta de que los alumnos ya se habían retirado y que solo ellos quedaban en la institución, el moreno le tomo de la mano y bajo con el por las escaleras donde el pelirrojo les esperaba

vamos Takao, tu padre me llamo y dijo que te llevara a casa- el moreno se sorprendió y molesto

yo le dije a papa que iría a una cita así que con tu permiso- pero el pelirrojo les retuvo el paso

HE DICHO QUE VAMOS A CASA- pero el moreno negó con la cabeza, el ruso se adelanto y si previo aviso golpeo fuertemente el estomago de Tala asiéndolo arrodillarse

Ahhhhh...Marcus...partiste...ahhh...deténganlos- de la nada dos tipos enormes salieron y enfrentaron a Kai

Déjenlo a el...- dijo el moreno mienta protegía con su cuerpo a los dos guardaespaldas del pelirrojo

Vamos o este sucio correrá con mala suerte- el moreno se molesto pero al fin dijo

Esta bien...- el ruso se sorprendió al escuchar eso

Pero ...- el moreno lo callo con un beso en los labios asiendo molestar al pelirrojo

Toma mi dirección te espero en la noche- le dijo como susurro el moreno antes de que el pelirrojo le tomara del brazo y lo sacara de la institución, el ruso vio molesto como el pelirrojo le colocaba un brazo en el hombro, pero el moreno le mandaba un beso antes de entrar a la limosina

¡¡¡COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE, IBAS A SALIR CON UN SANGRE SUCIA EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!!!- el pelirrojo le contó cuando llegaron todo lo sucedido al padre del moreno y este se molesto al escucharlo, pero Takao no lo miraba estaba molesto con su actitud, se levanto del sofá y se encamino a su habitación, pero el padre aun tenia cosas que decirle- ¡¡¡ESPERA JOVENCITO!!!- pero el moreno se molesto mas

¡¡¡YA DEJA DE DECIRME QUE HACER, ODIO QUE LO HAGAS, ACASO NO PUEDO TENER UNA VIDA NORMAL...!!!- pero no pudo terminar por que su padre le dio una fuerte cachetada y el moreno comenzó a llorar- TE ODIO, TE ODIO, QUISIERA QUE MAMA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ...WWUUUUAAAA- el moreno salio corriendo hacia su habitación serrándola fuertemente mientras en el primer piso el padre se entristecía mas y mas ante las palabras de su hijo, el pelirrojo sonriera ante el acto, quizás así el padre del moreno le permita andar con Takao, pero en la habitación de Takao, este lloraba desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba a su peluche, el peluche que su mama le dio antes de morir y el cual atesoraba mas que cualquier cosa, pero también pensaba en su chico, en el chico que mas amaba y que esa noche volvería a ver, si que su padre lo supiera.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Espero les aya gustado y ya en el próximo capi verán a Reí y Max, espero que me sigan mandando Rew y que entren a los concursos de mi pagina Web a la cual pueden entrar desde mi perfil, mil gracias por su preferencia, y pronto sabrán de mi, mil besos y espero que a Nancy, Cristal, Oro, Kokoro y Teresita les aya gustado, pronto sabrán mas de mi.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

DEWA MATA

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»


End file.
